


Stupid Thing To Do, A

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-25
Updated: 2004-02-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 12:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: "Stop it, CJ, you're going to hurt yourself."





	Stupid Thing To Do, A

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Stupid Thing To Do**

**by:** Lifeasanamazon

**Character(s):** CJ/Toby   
**Rating:** ADULT  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine at all.   
**Summary:** "Stop it, CJ, you're going to hurt yourself."  
**Feedback:** Always appreciated.  
**Spoiler:** Well. What can I say, except, I'm not sure whether to even go there. Good grief. It's all fair game, but this is really nothing but fluff.  
**Author's Note:** This is for K1, K2 and IDreamofAJ. They know who they are, and I know where they live. I almost died I laughed so much - there was nearly one fatal snort. And we can all keep our secrets, can't we, girls? ;)

Thank you, yet again, Rhonda.

"You should go out with him." CJ brushed past Carol in an effort to grab her coat. She saw Toby pause at her door and waved a hand at him. "Wait will you?"

"You're not just saying that, CJ?" Carol looked dubious. "I mean, it's you he's been calling to speak with..."

CJ laughed and ran her hand round the back of her neck to free her hair from her collar. "Yeah, but who is it he's actually been talking to? Go on, it's fine. I really don't mind."

Carol grinned. "Well, if you're sure you're sure, I've always had an eye for the older man..." She swerved as CJ made a grab for her. "I'm done here and if you're absolutely sure. " She looked towards the door. "Okay, I'll call him. Toby's waiting for you. Maybe you should make a move on him?"

Both women looked towards the taciturn man leaning against the doorframe. He blinked slowly.

CJ lifted an eyebrow and successfully suppressed a smile. "You think?"

Carol paused and considered the way Toby was chewing his bottom lip. "He looks like he's just waiting to be kissed."

Toby straightened. "I'm going. I have better things to do with my time than spend it with two crazy women." He turned to leave, only to find CJ breathless at his shoulder.

"I asked you to wait."

"And I did, until you decided to toy with me." He looked appraisingly at her. "What is it with you anyway? I thought Ben was * your * man, why are you setting him up with Carol?"

"'Was' is the operative word there. It's hard to think romantically of a man who last saw you naked when you were twenty-five and gorgeous."

"I've never seen you naked."

She grinned at him and linked her arm through his. "Which is why you are currently such an attractive proposition, Toby."

"I am?"

She pushed him through the door and towards his car. "Especially when you're going to buy me food."

"I am?"

"You are. Now drive, I'm ravenous."

*

"That was good." CJ stretched and slid her hands along the roof of the car. There was an ominous click. "Ow!"

Toby stretched his belt across his lap and glanced up. "Are you okay?"

She sighed. "Yeah, it happens. It happens when you've eaten as much as I just have and then you move suddenly. It happens when you're forty-three and not the woman you were in the picture your ex-boyfriend is touting around the West Wing."

"I haven't seen a picture."

"As I said earlier, that's what makes you an attractive proposition." CJ leaned forward and rubbed the small of her back.

"What's in this picture?" Toby looked hopeful.

"Me. Me in a bikini."

"How the hell did I miss that?" He sounded genuinely appalled. "I can't believe I missed that."

CJ laughed. "Well, play your cards right and you could have the real thing tonight. Just the real thing is twenty years older."

Toby pulled over. "Are you making a pass at me, CJ?"

She grimaced. "It's been so long since someone made a pass at me, that I'm taking matters into my own hands."

"What do you mean?" He spluttered. "What about Ben and the cabbage guy? And Josh's stupid intern invited you to a party. I'd hardly say you are lacking in admirers."

CJ paused took a deep breath. "Well, there's the rub, Tobus. What I really mean to say is that it’s been so long since someone I 'd like to make a pass at me, made a pass at me..." She trailed off, and glanced sideways at him.

Toby set the parking brake and cut the engine.

CJ flushed. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

He turned and stared at her, "That's not what I said, did you hear me say 'no'? Did you? Did you?" He looked out of the window as a couple walked by, arm in arm. "I didn't say 'no', I uh..."

"You're stalling for time now, Toby." CJ waved and smiled at the man who had craned his head to look at them. "Can we discuss you not saying 'no' somewhere else? We’re beginning to draw a crowd."

The car started again and Toby signaled to pull out. "You, uh, you want to continue this discussion at my place or yours?"

CJ moved gingerly in her seat. "Let's go to mine. I can't stand sleeping with the curtains open." She smiled as his mouth hung open. "I've known you a long time, Toby. I know you're scared of the dark."

"Among many, many other things," he muttered as they picked up speed.

*

"You sure you're gonna be okay?" Toby slid his arm more firmly around CJ's waist and eased her up the apartment block steps. "You don't seem to be in any shape, to you know, make any rash decisions tonight, CJ."

CJ spoke through gritted teeth. "I'm fine. I'm not giving into it. And, as far as rash decisions go, this isn't rash, Toby, this has been on my mind for quite a while." She leaned a little more heavily on him. "My keys are in my pocket."

Toby reached his other arm around her, drawing her to him and letting her rest against him. His fingers flickered around her waist, tugging at the fabric of her coat to gain access to the pocket. He was more than startled to find himself pulling her more tightly against him than was strictly necessary. He found the keys and opened the door.

"Does it still hurt?"

"Well the agonizing pain that was getting out of your car has subsided to what we might call a dull ache at this particular point. I'm sure a back rub will take care of it."

Toby stopped suddenly and CJ fell into him, biting down on a grunt of pain. "Define 'quite a while'."

She knocked him with her shoulder to get him moving again. "Bedroom, Toby. Now. We'll discuss definitions when I'm lying on my bed and your fingers are weaving their magic."

They staggered into her apartment and straight through to the bedroom. Toby looked round. This was a first for him; plenty of visits to drink and eat and work, but apart from the living room, the kitchen and the bathroom, he was a stranger to the rest of CJ's DC home. He liked what he saw. He was particularly impressed with the size of the vast bed in the middle of the room.

"Hey, CJ, this is impressive." He sat down, toed off his shoes and swinging his legs up, bounced experimentally a couple of times. "You've room for a few in this one."

CJ grunted and he looked up. She had managed to indo the buttons on her coat, jacket and blouse, and her pants had pooled around her now shoeless feet. She flushed. "I think I need help now."

Toby looked remarkably like a deer caught in some headlights. "CJ..."

"I told you that we were not discussing anything until you've rubbed my back, and I'm not getting oil on these clothes." She had to laugh at his face. "Yes, Toby, I mentioned oil. Now come on and help me, will you? You can be embarrassed later, when I'm able to move."

Toby undid his top button and loosened his tie before slowly rising and walking gingerly over to where she stood. "What um...?"

"I can't move my hands behind my back or my arms higher than my shoulders. I need you to take off my clothes." CJ began to let her exasperation show. "God, Toby, are you really that unhappy? Don't tell me you've never undressed a woman before, because I don't believe you."

He paused, hands on her shoulders and looked somberly up at her face. "You're not just a woman, CJ." His face cracked in a smile, "You're... CJ." He watched her face crumple, the good humor and the energy fading away to nothing.

"You know, Toby, one of the few reasons I like you is because you're not scared of me. You see me." She blinked quickly, afraid of saying too much. "Don't shatter my illusions, please, not right now. I'd rather you just laughed at me. Help me out of my clothes and then, if you'd rather, just leave."

The tenderness of his fingers on her neck shocked her. The gentleness with which he slid the wool and the linen and the silk off her body, moved her. The softness of his whispered apology in her ear disarmed her. She stood before him in her underwear.

"The oil is in the bathroom - the shelf above the tub. You can't miss it. Would you mind fetching it?" She couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye.

Toby left the bedroom and walked quickly to the bathroom. He scanned the array of toiletries, perfectly and fragrantly arranged, swiftly located the massage oil and grabbed it and a few clean towels before making his way back to CJ.

What he found took his breath away. Somehow she had maneuvered herself onto the bed and was lying on her stomach, dressed only in her panties.

"How . . ?"

"Front opening bra." Her voice was muffled by the comforter.

He carefully placed the bottle of oil on the bedside table, turned on the small lamp and stretched to switch off the main light. "Don't take this the wrong way, CJ, but I'm going to take my clothes off... don't want to get them covered in oil."

He felt her laugh before he heard it.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Toby, but I don't usually ask my friends to strip me and pour oil on my nearly naked body. Only after having propositioned them, of course."

He leaned close and let his beard touch the back of her shoulder. "I won't tell, If you won't."

The edge of her smile made contact with his lips and he slowly pulled back, brushing her hair away from her neck in a gentle caress. He stood and undressed to his boxers. He was damned if she was going to beat him on the courage front.

"Where should I start?"

"Just where you were would be good, then work down. I'm pretty sure it's my lower back that has gone into spasm. I'd take a pill, but it will send me stupid." She groaned as the cool oil dripped onto her back. "And I think I'd like to remember this." CJ lifted her head slightly. "Toby?"

"Yes?" Toby smoothed the viscous liquid over her shoulder blades with the palms of his hands.

"Can you lay the towels next to me. My mother gave me this comforter and I really don’t want to ruin it. And will you warm the oil first with your hands? Cold makes me tense. You don't want me tense do you?"

Shaking his head, Toby spread the towels in the middle of the enormous bed and watched as CJ lifted herself slowly onto all fours and shifted sideways. He couldn't help but admire her firm body and the small breasts easily visible from where he sat. "You couldn't have been any more beautiful at twenty-five than you are now, CJ." The words were a whisper; barely audible.

She sank down with a groan. "Ready for you now."

Toby took a deep breath and climbed back on to the bed, carefully straddling the backs of her thighs. He heard her gasp at the unexpected contact. "You don’t want me to have a bad back too, do you? I'm no spring chicken, CJ."

CJ rolled her arm to touch his knee, briefly. "Nothing chicken about either of us, despite the best endeavors of others. You do know how to press my buttons, you know."

Toby laughed out loud. "Yes I do."

Warming the oil in his palms, Toby leaned forward and placed both hands on CJ's shoulders. With firm sweeping strokes, he pressed down on her tight muscles, working his strong fingers into every sinew. Her back glistened beneath him and he dragged his hands across her skin, letting his thumbs brush the sides of her breasts as he pulled down to the small hollow above her panties. For several minutes, he followed this pattern, allowing the regularity of the movement to relax him as much as it seemed to be her.

"Oh God, that's good, Toby, don't stop."

Taking his courage in both hands and emboldened by her words, he let his fingers brush against her nipples on the return stroke. She said nothing, so he did it again, and felt them harden under his touch. He slipped further down the bed and parted her legs so that he could kneel between them, noticing as he did so the damp evidence of her arousal. Grabbing the bottle of oil, he applied a little more and then brought his hands to rest in the small of her back.

"Don’t want to ruin these." 

CJ gasped as Toby took the top of her panties in his teeth and pulled them down her body. She lifted her hips slightly to help him, then giggled as the soft hair of his beard trailed over her buttocks and down the backs of her thighs and calves and tickled the soles of her feet. She wriggled her toes, expecting to feel her panties drop onto the bed. She looked under her arm towards the foot of the bed and saw Toby standing with her underwear in his mouth. He smiled and let the silk drop. CJ shivered as she took in the sight of him for the first time.

"You don’t want to ruin yours either." She spoke tentatively, understanding that a line was about to be crossed. A naked Toby was something she couldn't wait to see, but he had to be there without reservation.

Toby nodded and pushed his boxers down over his thighs. Any doubts CJ had about his willing participation vanished instantly. Even looking at him from upside down, she could see just how impressively interested he was in raising the stakes.

Warm hand again on her back and CJ let her head rest back down on the soft towel and gave in to the pleasure. She was seriously considering becoming a laptop in her next life - as long as Toby pressed her keys. She laughed.

"What's so funny?" His voice by her shoulder took her surprise.

"I was just thinking how good you are with your hands."

Toby grunted. "Glad to be of service. Is it making a difference?"

"In ways you haven't even thought of..." CJ's eyes closed in pleasure as Toby's knuckles pushed into the small of her back. "I'm almost a new woman."

"Not too new, I hope, I quite like the one who hangs around already."

"Well, Toby. Who knew you could turn on the charm?"

Toby smiled. "There's a lot about me you don't know, CJ."

"We've been down this road before, haven't we? Maybe it's time to do some discovering?" CJ rolled onto her back with surprising ease. "Well, there's a whole new career beckoning for you Mr. Ziegler, should you feel the need. You've cured me. I can move again."

Toby leaned forward and kissed her gently on the mouth. "We need to talk about payment for services rendered, Ms. Cregg."

CJ snorted. "Do you take payment in kind?"

"Do I ever." He lowered his lips to hers again and tentatively flicked his tongue against her teeth. 

"Kiss me, Toby"

"That's what I'm doing, CJ"

"Well then, do it harder." CJ opened her mouth and lifted her hands to the back of his head, pulling him strongly towards her. They kissed for a long minute, taking time to explore.

Toby lifted his head. "Define 'quite a while'."

CJ smiled. "You are nothing if not persistent, Toby." She rubbed his beard with the palm of her hand. "So soft," she whispered.

"CJ? Who's stalling now?" He turned his head and kissed her fingers.

"Sorry, um... well, not as long as I've known you, and not while you were married..."

"CJ!"

Another laugh. "I suppose I only really seriously considered it in the last year."

Toby sat up. "The last year! You mean you wanted..." he gesticulated wildly between them, "you wanted this for a whole year and you never said?"

CJ considered him. "It was complicated, Toby, and it still is. Andi got pregnant, and then there was all that business, you know, the marrying thing. Then the twins were born, and I never really knew how you felt about being a family, and not being with your kids. And of course, I work for you."

"Technically." Leaning on an elbow, he twirled a piece of her hair around his index finger with his free hand, before dropping it and stroking down her stomach, watching the gleaming trail and the soft skin dipping gently beneath his finger.

"Technically is all that matters." Suddenly CJ felt very insecure. "And, of course I had no idea how you felt about me." She turned to look at him. "I still don't."

Toby lifted his chin and licked his lips, keeping his eyes trained on the finger at her navel. "Just because it's complicated, doesn't mean it's not doable."

CJ smiled and shook her head. "Well I suppose that clears that up after a fashion. And I don’t notice you leaping out of bed and running screaming from the room."

He looked at her now. "It's a start."

She nodded, serious. "It is."

Toby leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth, sucking softly and kissing gently. "Now how am I going to make love to you without causing you major injury?"

*

"I thought you said that this way meant you didn't move your hips?" groaned Toby as he thrust gently, all the while holding onto CJ's stomach to keep her still.

"That's what I thought, but I can’t seem to help myself..." CJ gasped as Toby bit gently on her shoulder and molded himself further against her backside. "There's something about this angle that drives me wild... oh God, Toby!"

Toby stopped moving and dipped his hand between her legs. As he circled with his finger, she whimpered and pressed her head back against his shoulder, letting him suck at her neck. Feeling her start to tighten around him, he began to move gently again. CJ bucked.

"Stop it, CJ, you're going to hurt yourself," he murmured into her damp skin.

"Harder, Toby, faster!"

Toby surrendered, increasing the pressure of his fingers and thrusting hard into her. He no longer cared that she was pounding back at him, he could only give himself over to the wave of pleasure threatening to overwhelm him, no more able to worry about her back than he was able to stop himself spilling into her as she screamed out her orgasm.

CJ whimpered again. "Oh God, Toby. I'm dying."

Toby withdrew slowly and tipped her onto her back. He couldn't remember seeing anything more glorious than the woman lying next to him, all sweat and oil and flushed skin and swollen lips. He could see the pulse in her neck flickering wildly and he knew that his own heart was only just beginning to calm.

"Have we just done a really stupid thing, Toby?" CJ took a deep calming breath.

Toby touched her chin and turned her face to his. "Do you think this is stupid?"

CJ peered anxiously at him. "I may not be able to move in the morning."

Toby laughed. "Well then, yes. I suppose we have been a bit reckless. But not stupid, CJ, not stupid. Never stupid."

CJ smiled. "If you can live with that, then so can I."

Toby pinned both her arms to her sides. "* Brace * yourself, CJ... and I will _support_ you."

CJ lifted her knee. "Toby, I seem to have found my feet."

Toby smiled through the pain.

 

The End. 


End file.
